Desperate Measures
by Nikki14u
Summary: Fifteen years ago she left him and their child to fend for themselves but now she's back with a vengence...
1. What Real Pain Feels Like

**PROLOGUE**

Nothing in the world is harder then watching the person you love walk away. You're left feeling lonely, hurt and angry and the situation becomes all that much more painful to bare when there's a child involved.

Dan Scott found out first hand how agonizing this ultimate act of betrayal felt when his high school sweetheart Karen Roe abandoned him and their two month old son Lucas. To add insult to injury the woman had left him for his own brother, Keith whom of which he later found out had been sleeping with the former captain of the Ravens cheerleading squad for two years.

It was a quiet a heartbreaking situation but Dan never gave up. His son was his world and he was determined to make the best out of a bad situation so he did what he could to move on with his life and be the best father he could to his son.

Dan started working several jobs to support his son and had returned to school to get his degree in business, determined to be successful and make it to the top on his own. There he met the lovely, rich and intelligent Deborah Ann Lee and married her one year later.

Fifteen years down the road the couple is happy and living the high life in Tree Hill with their two amazing boy's Lucas and younger brother Nathan. With his family at the top of the social ladder and his boys being the reigning princes of football and basketball Dan felt as if his world were perfect and there was nothing that could possibly ruin it.

At least that's what he thought.

What happens when Karen Roe returns to Tree Hill threatening to tell her long lost son of her existence and emotionally blackmailing her former lover to do her biding?

What lengths will Dan be willing to go to in order to protect his son and his family?

Read **Desperate Measures** to find out.


	2. Introducing The Scotts

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you like the new chapter. Enjoy Nikki**

**Chapter One: Introducing The Scotts**

"Lucas Eugene Scott" were the words that awakened the head of the Scott household from his peaceful slumber and as his eyes met with the darkness of night instead of the bright morning sun he knew that it couldn't be anything good.

Sitting up in bed the man rubbed his eyes and tried to shake away the early morning haze he found himself in before glancing at the digital clock on his night stand.

It was one a.m.

"Wonderful" he whispered into the empty master suite. He had an important business meeting tomorrow that promised to bring millions to Scott Enterprises so being on top of his game was a must.

The man had worked hard over the past several years to build the now multimillion dollar business that was heading steadily up to the billion dollar mark. What was so amazing about it was that he had done it all on his own without taking a single penny from his wife or her very well to do family. His pride simply wouldn't allow him to. He wanted to be a self made man and not one of these snobby upper class ass clowns who had to rely on money from their daddy's and wives without really having to put their blood sweat and tears into it. All the struggles and adversities that make success that much more rewarding.

He could remember many days where he would have to work two or sometimes even three jobs everyday to support his family while drawing up his plans for his dealership business. He was always tired as hell but he was determined to show his sons that if you want something badly enough you have to be willing to put your all into it without accepting hand outs. That was a real man's way of doing things, plus it builds character and makes for a stronger work ethic.

He just hoped that his son's latest misadventure didn't cost him big in the board room this morning.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? And gees Lucas what is that God awful smell?"

He instantly knew from the high pitched and extremely agitated voice of his wife that their son had been caught sneaking in after a night out with the guys, yet again and was more then likely intoxicated.

The next words he heard proved his theory correct.

"Mooom" his son's voice slurringly replied "I was just having some fun and I don't stink. It's just the alcohol thank you very much"

Dan had to smile a little despite himself. Lucas was a horrible liar on a good day and when he was under the influence his already ineffective skills became nonexistent.

Throwing back his covers the man made his way into the hallway and wasn't surprised when he saw the backside of his younger son Nathan. The boy idolized his older sibling and was always amused and fascinated by everything the blond said and did. Even when he was just a toddler he would imitate the words and the movements of his big brother. It was hilarious and constantly entertained him greatly when Lucas would get annoyed and try to shake his second shadow but Nathan was relentless and would always find a way to catch up to his older brother.

Those where the good old days.

"Hey" he whispered directly into the boy's ear, causing him to practically jump out of his skin.

"Umm hey Dad" the fourteen year old replied as he tried to cover up his nervousness by folding his arms across his chest and leaning up against the wall just as Lucas would.

"Ease dropping again son?"

"Ease dropping Dad, please you could hear Mom a mile away"

"Right, so want to give me an explanation as to why you're standing here as opposed to being in bed where you belong?"

The boy searched his father's face to see if he could predict his mood before responding.

"I wanted a better view"

"Cute" the man said as he casually walked over to the boy, laying a firm hand on his shoulder and guiding him back towards his room.

"Come on Dad be realistic. It's not like I'm not going to hear what's going on anyway. Besides I'm not a kid any more I should be able to know what's going on in my own house"

"Good night Nathan and by the way it's MY house not yours seeing as how you don't pay anything here nor do you have a job. And if you're so worried about your brother I think that I could find it in my heart to ground you right along with him. You could consider it a brotherly bonding experience. How does that sound?"

The boy mumbled something forcing his father to turn back to face him. "Is there something you have to say Nathan?"

"No Sir" the boy quickly replied, clearly knowing his limits.

"Good. Now go back to bed. Oh and don't worry I'll be sure to inform Lucas of your undying love and loyalty." The father spoke before finally making his way downstairs.

When he reached the bottom landing he saw his wife pacing back and forth while her silk night gown swayed with her, mimicking the woman's every move. Her blond hair was pinned up but still held a wild element to it. She was gesturing with one french manicured nail while her other hand rested comfortably on her hip. That was of course until she threw both hands up in the air and wore a look that said she was about to blow a fuse.

God was she sexy.

The man could vividly remember the first day he met the feisty blond. She was going toe to toe with one of his professors about what were the key defining factors that made a business successful, on the first day of class none the less and unfortunately for the educator the young woman was making some damn good points that he didn't have an answer for, rendering him speechless in front of the entire class. After several months of watching her in action he finally mustered up the courage to ask her out, disguising it as a "study" session and he had convinced her that he wanted to know more about her ideology. Little did he know that it would turn out to be the best move he ever made.

When things started getting serious between the two Dan became nervous. Not only because he just recently had his heart stomped on but because he was a single father of a five month old child. He had no clue as to how the young business major was going to respond to the news. But thankfully he had nothing to fear. Deb had loved Lucas the moment she laid eyes on him and was a great help whenever he had to work late or take on a double shift and it was a good opportunity for his parents to have a break as well. The two instantly became close and the child would cry when it was time to leave his friend and would sometimes stay the night with her.

After a few months the two became engaged and they were soon made into an instant family. Everyone around them thought that they were nuts but they didn't care. They loved each other and that's all there was too it.

Not to say that life wasn't hard in beginning, because it was. They were both still in college, working and trying to raise a small child. Things would have been a lot easier if he would have agreed to take money from her father but Dan Scott wasn't having any of that. He always believed that taking money meant that, that person owned a part of you and that was the last thing he needed. Plus Howard Dean Lee would have held it over the couple's head and would have tried to force them to do everything his way and that wasn't an option.

So to say that it was tough would be an understatement but they made it through. In fact one night the woman had come home and began crying. When asked what was wrong she told the man that it would be Christmas soon and between all the housing, school expenses and cost of everyday living she simply did not have the money to buy their son anything and it broke her heart. The young child having heard the woman's sobbing waddled over to her and tried to comfort the woman the best way he could. Since rubbing her hand was having no effect and with her not acknowledging him, the boy grew frustrated and decided to speak instead.

"Mama" he had said trying to get the woman's attention. Both Dan and Deb looked down in shock. Lucas had spoken his first words.

Till this day she still says that it was the best Christmas gift she ever got and it was then and there that the couple decided not to tell Lucas about the woman who had abandoned him, there was no need to. She was his mother. She was the woman who loved him and took care of him when he was sick and cried along with him whenever he was hurting. Not Karen. So the title of mother would belong to her and only her and there was nothing left to discuss.

Although at the current moment she looked as though she wanted to kill him rather then smoother him with kisses.

Seated on the sofa was a very drunk Lucas. The boy was unsettled even as he sat and appeared to be getting dizzy due to the woman's constant moving. His eyes held a glazed over look as he stuck his hand out in front of him, grabbing at thin air more then likely trying to figure out just which image was actually his mother and giggled amusedly to himself when he came up empty. The whole thing would have been comical if he hadn't just been punished for doing the exact same thing three weeks ago.

"I can not believe this. First you take off after the game without telling me or your father where you were going. Then you stay out till one in the morning, on a school night none the less while I sit here worrying myself to death thinking that my oldest child is dead. Then when you do decide to grace me with your presences you're drunk"

"Hey I" he said pointing to himself. "Am not drunk" the boy proclaimed with a temporary speech impediment. "I'm just a little…" he trailed of as he put his thumb and index finger closely together trying to drive his point home "Tipsy"

It took all Dan had not to laugh at his son's antics, however wrong they were. At that moment his wife noticed him standing in the archway.

"Would you please help me out here?" she questioned with a frustrated sigh.

"Hey Dad, What's up?"

"Hey there son" the man replied moving to stand by his wife. "So Lucas did you have fun at the party? Anything exciting happen? Did ya get laid?"

"Dan!" shouted Deb as her son's laughter filled the air.

"It's okay honey. Just go back to bed. I'll deal with boozy here" the man said giving the woman a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey I resent that" the boy responded sleepily as he stared to come off his buzz.

"Okay. Goodnight sweetie"

"Goodnight Mom"

"I was talking to your father and I will discuss this further with you in the morning when you're sober and can feel the full effect of my wrath" the woman said before turning on her heels and exiting the room.

"I love you too" the drunken teenager shot back while making faces behind the woman's back.

"I know you're making faces Lucas Scott so cut it out this instant"

"How does she do that?"

Dan smiled to himself wondering just what he was going to do with this son of his. Normally Lucas was a good kid it's just that lately he's been acting…well…like a teenager. But whatever he was going to do he knew that the younger Scott was in no condition to fully comprehend any lectures or to grasp the concept of his punishment and truth be told he was simply too tired to think of anything.

"Come on party boy, let's get you to bed" he said pulling the boy to his feet and slinging one of his arms over his shoulder.

"But I'm nooot tired" slurred Lucas as he suddenly found his father's shirt interesting. "Ooohhhh you got chocolate sauce on your shirt. You're not supposed to have that. Mom is going to GET you" the boy remarked being lucid enough to remember his father's recently developed condition.

Suddenly Dan found himself wanting to drop the boy.

"She knows Dr. Scott. Besides the physician said that I can have it in moderation" the man said through clenched teeth as he quickly entered his son's room and closed the door behind them.

"Yeah but…" began Lucas but he was abruptly cut off when his father pulled his shirt over his head before replacing it with his pajama top. "You had cake yesterday. I saw you" the boy spoke matter of factly and gave his father a raised eyebrow.

"Quiet boy" commanded his father as he placed his son between the sheets.

"I love you Dad" said Lucas as he snuggled deeply into the covers.

"Yeah, make sure you remember that tomorrow as I'm grounding you and yelling at you at full voice magnitude while you're nursing a massive hang over" the man said before turning to leave.

"Dad" a soft almost inaudible voice called out.

"Yes Lucas"

"Lay off the sugar please"

Dan smiled at his son's show of concern.

"Sure son. Good night"

When his words were only answered by the sound of his son's soft snoring, the man laughed faintly and headed back to bed.


	3. Life On The Dark Side

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Oh, and don't forget tolet me know what you think!**

**Chapter Two**

The early morning sounds of glass breaking, alarms sounding and dogs barking were everyday occurrences in her world. There was nothing glamorous or pretty about the life she led or those whom of which she chose to associate with. Her life was a sea of despair that threatened to drowned her at any moment. It was dark, empty and lacked a lot of things most people crave and come to depend on in life. Like the love of their friends and family, a meaningful career and all the comforts of home and the confidence in knowing that when you fall there's someone out there who will always help you back up.

But Karen Roe had none of these things.

One of her closest allies in her self loathing; jaded world just happened to be the man laying next to her at the moment, or rather passed out beside her, her boyfriend Keith.

The man had mastered the art of being pathetic over the years and took to the role of town drunk, sexual harasser and unemployed loser with great ease leaving the woman to take on the full burden of all the couples finances. Not only was he deficient of any goals or talents the man also had a warp sheet a mile long that prevented employers from getting anywhere near him even if they overlooked the constant smell of liquor on his breath. Brake-ins, assault, domestic violence, misconduct, DWI, felony's you name it Keith has it on his record. It was a shame too, at one point the man had promise and a bright future but those days were long gone and it was all because he couldn't kick his addiction to certain beverages.

She could remember several occasions where she had begged and pleaded with the man to sober up and make something of himself, but all she received for her efforts and concern was a hard slap to the face that resulted in her colliding with an end table. She ended up with a concussion and ten stitches but yet she stayed with him. Whether she remained with him out of love or lack of options she was still unsure of but the one thing that she knew for certain was that she had to get out of this place.

It was big city, too big for a girl like her and eventually the hardships had gotten to her. Almost overnight she became cold, bitter and angry. She hated everything and everyone and grew more and more aggressive, deceitful and devious all because she had chosen the wrong path and was now paying dearly for it. There was now a cold scowl upon her brow that used to be soft and kind. She was now driven by money and didn't give a damn how she got her hands on it. In fact she had been fired from several jobs for stealing and would show no remorse when caught or questioned about her crime. Some would consider her to be slightly psychopathic by nature, one of humanities darker creatures.

And they would be right.

She cared about no one but her self and she liked it that way. She no longer held strong feelings towards anyone and posses no conscience. She will do whatever it takes to get what she wants, no matter what the cost. She desired so much more from life and the piece of trash laying next to her was in no position to be of any use to her so she would have to take matters into her own hands. Good thing she wasn't deterred by punishment or pain. She was thick skinned and insensitive to the approval of others so blackmailing someone wouldn't make her lose any sleep. Besides people where nothing more then puppets to be manipulated anyway so it's not like she cared about hurting anyone after all they were only there for her amusement anyway.

Removing the heavy arm of her from her body the woman got out of bed and made her way over to the couch that sat next to her bed in the small studio apartment. As she turned on the small television and flipped through the channel she came across a familiar face. One she hadn't seen in years. One she would never forget.

_News Anchor Woman_

"_Today thousands of businessmen and women as well as stock holders will be paying close attention_ _as Scott Enterprises and Ford Motor Company began talks this morning regarding a possible merger. Scott Enterprises has blown away the competition recently earning well over nine hundred twenty six million dollars this year alone. When asked about the possibility of a merger Dan Scott, president and owner of Scott Enterprises had this to say…"_

"_I believe this would be a great opportunity for my company as well as Ford. We are, as of now, in talks and something should be decided shortly but rest a sure if the two companies do decide to operate as one you have my personal guarantee that we will always remain loyal to our employees as well as our customers. Thank you"_

This was unbelievable. How did this whinny, clingy, pitiful, baby loving loser end up being a millionaire with his own company? She was far more superior as it pertained intellect, class and had the no nonsense attitude that it took to be successful but yet she had to pull off heist jobs and work as a waitress, begging for tips while he lived the high life.

She could feel her blood boiling as she stood up and through a glass clear across with room and into the puke green wall where it shattered to pieces. Her anger only intensified as she watched a picture of the oh so happy Scott family flash across the television set. He didn't have to be that damn happy. In fact no one did. No one except for her.

But no.

She was stuck in this hell whole with Keith, living pay check to pay check and scrapping up just enough cash to get by. She was ready to blow a fuse when the camera man zoomed in on a blonde male as the reporter continued.

"_Seen here is Lucas Scott who is being groomed to take his father's place once he is ready to retire but don't look for that move to be made any time soon. Both Scotts have a lot to do before the company will switch hands"_

Well, well, well if it wasn't her little bastard.

"_Lucky little shit"_ she thought to herself as the wheels of manipulation began to turn.

The woman then lit a cigarette and sat back in her chair and focused on the images on the screen. The kid had lucked out and had she stuck around she too would have been living in the lap of luxury. She smiled slightly as she remembered the day she left him and the pink faced brat and how both father and son were crying and begging for her to stay, they were truly pathetic.

_**Flashback  
**_

"_What are you doing?" asked Dan as he watched the woman he loved load up his brothers truck with her belongings._

"_I'm done Danny. I've had enough. You can never give me the life that Keith could"_

"_Wait a minute" the man said looking between his fiancé and his brother. What are you talking about?" he could feel himself growing sicker by the minute at that moment two month old Lucas began to cry._

"_I know you're a complete moron and you don't absorb much of anything anyone says to you so let me put it in a way that even you can understand" the woman said as she turned to the blond standing next to her and began kissing him passionately._

_At the scene before him Dan could only stand there in shock as tears streamed down his face to the sound of is little boy's cries. He couldn't believe this was happening and the worse part about it was that it was his own brother who was stealing the love of his life from him and breaking up his family._

"_No, this can't be happening" Dan said as he looked between Keith and Karen who were smiling back at him._

"_Oh believe it Danny. You know what the said part is. Me and Karen have been sleeping together for the past two years right under your nose but you were too stupid and too involved in basketball to figure it out" _

"_You son of a bitch" the man sad taking a step in the man's direction but stopped short when he remember that his two month old child was just three feet away and could possible be injured if he were to act on his emotions so he switched gears and walked over to the child instead. He took the boy into his arms and turned back to the woman who was almost unrecognizable to him._

"_Karen please don't do this to us. If you don't care about me any more fine, but don't do this to our son. Don't break up our home. Please. He deserves more then this and you know it"_

"_Ha" the woman laughter as she walked over to the door. "He's your problem Dan not mine. Remember I wanted to get an abortion but you wouldn't let me so now you deal with the kid"_

"_Karen please, you're his mother for God's sake" the man emotionally replied as he felt his knees go weak._

"_Actually no I'm not. He means nothing to me and neither do you" _

_Those words came as a stinging blow to the man who instantly dropped to his knees, putting his pride aside and began pleading with the mother of his son and love of his life._

"_Wait. I love baby, please don't do this. I'll do whatever you want if you stay with me Karen. We can work things out if you give it a chance. You'll see that you love me and that this whole thing with Keith was a mistake"_

"_The only mistake I made Dan was sleeping with you and having your bastard. You know I hope you two whinny, weak __and useless pieces of trash have a happy life together because no woman in her right frame of mind is ever going to want either one of you"_

_And with that the woman walked out of both their lives and slammed the door right in their faces._

_**End Of Flashback**_

That was quite an enjoyable day for her and the look on that losers face was priceless. She had crushed him so badly she didn't think that the poor man would ever pick himself up. But this time the joke was one her.

Dan and that boy of his were on top of the world and along the way they had picked up a silicon injected blond and another kid who was probably another waste of space just like his brother and father. Now it was her turn to get herself a little piece of the pie.

She was going to find a way to get everything she had ever dreamed of and he was going to give it to her. After all he wouldn't have his dear Lucas if it weren't for her so he owned her at least four million for her troubles.

Now all she had to do was come up with the perfect plan and then she'll get everything she deserves and more.


	4. Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

Pounding, nausea and pain, these were the three all too familiar sensations that greeted Lucas when he awoke the next morning. The boy silently cursed himself for not taking one of those pills to suppress these little mornings after shocks like he had done on many occasions before this one but because he neglected his usual regimen he was going to be forced to deal with the effects of a hang over and the fact that he felt as if his mouth were filled with cotton balls did nothing to ease his discomfort.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand the boy could see that it was six thirty in the morning and almost time for school.

"_Great" _he thought.

With a heavy sigh he turned on to his back before bringing his hands to his temples and rubbing softly in an effort to relieve the painful throbbing and stop the room from spinning as flashing images of the night before invaded his vision causing a smile to form on the boy's face and a slight laugh to escape his lips. He wasn't able to comprehend much about the pervious night's events but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was one hell of a party.

The big bash was thrown by his best friend Jake at his parent's beach house and everyone who was part of the in crowd had attended. Basketball players, football players, cheerleaders, any one who was of any importance was there and of course no one was more important then him.

Well…maybe there was one other person.

Peyton Sawyer.

She was the most beautiful girl at Tree Hill High, not to mention the fact that she was the captain of the cheerleading team, homecoming queen, rich beyond believe and most importantly of all, she was his. After all he was the captain of the football team so it was only natural that they followed in the grand tradition of high school politics and date each other.

So, together they rule Tree Hill High as its reigning king and queen of the popular crowd and would smile every time they walked down its hallways to the stares of all the guys and girls who wanted to either be them or date them. They were the teen dream, perfection at its best.

But aside from the usual teenage drama and popularity contest the super couple had a lot more going for them then what they appeared to be on the surface. Underneath it all lay something deeper. Something…precious.

They weren't together just because they were supposed to be in the grand belief of the high school elite but the young couple was actually in love with on another. Not the teenage crush kind but the real and true kind that even some adults can only dream of.

They had a special connection.

Their bond was so strong that they could spend an entire afternoon together without saying a single word but yet communicate more effectively than a couple who had spent an entire day together, taking to each other for three hours straight. The pair was in sync. In fact they were so in tune with one another that they always finished each other's thoughts and easily saw into others soul. They were just one of those couples that were meant to be and they had something that very few people have now in days…true love.

Just the thought of her brought a smile to the boy's face. That was until a severe wave of nausea come over him, forcing the boy to leap from his bed and run to the bathroom where he got to the toilet just in the nick of time.

A few minutes later he crawled back into his king sized bed and pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes and tried to relax enough to fall back into a peaceful slumber. He figured that he was way too sick to even attempt to go to school today so what better way to nurse a hang over then with some much needed rest, right?

He was extremely comfortable and just starting to drift when he heard his bedroom door open and listened as the person approached.

_If this is Nathan, he's so dead. _The boy thought as he opened his eyes to search the darkness when a familiar voice called out a little louder then necessary.

"Time to rise and shine party boy!" yelled the boy's mother as she pulled back the dark curtain, allowing the bright morning sunlight to fill the room.

The boy became instantly blinding as sharp jabs of pain held his thoughts hostage.

"Mom what the hell?" he shouted as he tried to find refuge in his bed sheets, pulling them once again over his face to avoid the daylight.

"Hey, watch your mouth Lucas Eugene Scott" said Deb as she moved over to the boy's stereo "Besides you brought this all on yourself" with that she turned on the system that cranked out wall shaking volume as "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park sounded loudly throughout the mansion.

The woman couldn't help but smirk in triumph as she watched the boy pile all four of his pillows on top of his head, trying to evade the loud ruckus that was probably sounding ten times louder then normal to him. She knew it had to be extremely painful for him but she had to do something to make him pay for his awful behavior and, of course, to pay him back for worrying her so much the night before.

When she was satisfied Deb turned off the music and made her way over to her son and ripped away his layers of protection in one swift motion.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" questioned Lucas as he buried his face in his arms.

"Hate you? Oh please Luke, this is love. Eternal admiration if you will, seeing as how I didn't let your father deal with you and we both know how much he just loves it when his sixteen year old son comes home drunk"

"Yes mother, thank you oh so very much for not letting daddy kill me and for trying to make my head explode. It was greatly appreciated. Now can you please close the blinds so I can go back to bed?"

"First of all Luke, no one likes a smart ass. Secondly no I will not because you are getting out of that bed and taking your butt to school"

"Mom you can't be serious" the boy whined.

"You bet your ass I'm serious and if you're not down stairs showered, dressed and wearing a smile on your face like a good little boy in thirty minutes then I will be sending your father up to get you and drag you out of that bed and take you to school in your boxer shorts. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mom" mumbled Lucas as he lifted his head slightly to try and ready himself for the full effects of the sun.

"Good. Now hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready" the woman added before leaving.

His mother didn't have to tell him this because he could smell the eggs, sausage, bacon and pancake scented air the second she entered the room. On any other day the smell of his favorite foods would have made him rush down the stairs and start tarring into everything in sight. Today, however the heavy scent made his stomach turn and the color drain away from his face as every intake of breath made him sicker.

"Hey bro" spoke Nathan as he entered the room eating a piece of bacon.

Lucas could practically feel the chunks rising in his throat.

"Mom and Dad are in the kitchen discussing your punishment as we speak and I have to say I have never seen Dad so pissed before. My guess is that he's finally going to ship you off to military school"

"Thanks, you've clearly come to cheer me up" he mumbled as he watched a smile form on his brother's face. "What?"

"Did you at least get any for all your trouble?" the boy questioned with a wink and even bigger grin.

"Did I get any what?" asked Lucas in an annoyed tone. It was difficult enough for him to breathe without puking. He didn't need to be bothered by his little brother.

Nathan sighed. "You know" he continued with a raised eyebrow and goofy grin as he made obscene gestures.

Luke had to laugh a little despite himself.

"I tell you what. If you run my shower, make my bed and get my clothes ready, I'll give you all the details"

"Seriously?" questioned Nathan with a highly suspicious stare.

"I'm dead serious and if you do a good enough job I may just invite you to the next party"

Nathan eyes lit up at this. Sure he went to all of the hottest parties thrown by the freshmen and sophomore classes but everyone knew that the junior and senior parties were the best.

"Are you serious Luke? You're not just screwing around with me are you? Because if you are…"

"I swear I'm not Nate"

"You swear on?"

"On my next game, Ok?" Luke said while trying to make it to his feet.

"Time is ticking Lucas and I swear you better not be trying to talk your brother into anything" yelled Dan from the lower level.

"Damn he's good_"_ both boys said at the same time.

"Do we have a deal or not?" question Lucas softly, making sure not to be heard by either of his parents.

"Deal" replied Nathan as he got to work on his brother's list of demands.

"Hey shower first" Luke spoke with a smirk. He loved watching Nathan do his bidding, it was the highlight of his day.

"_Stupid kid, but I love you anyway"_ he thought as he fell back down to the bed for the third time.

"_Ah the morning after, you've got to love it"

* * *

_

"Well, well, well look who's finally decided to join us" were the first words Lucas heard as he entered the kitchen to find his mother, father and brother already sitting at the table.

"Good morning Dad" he replied softly as he took a seat across from his brother.

"It would have been nice if my son hadn't come home drunk again, after attending a party that neither myself nor his mother"

"Who was worried that her son was lying dead in a ditch somewhere by the way" interrupted Deb.

"Knew that he was going to" Dan said continuing his pervious thought. "So do you have anything to say for yourself Lucas?" growled the boy's father.

"It was just a little booze Dad. It was nothing to be worried about. You know how it is" replied Luke pushing the plate in front of him towards the center of the table.

"Do you think this is a joke Lucas? Huh?"

"No Sir I was just…"

"You were just being completely irresponsible again. Damn it Luke weren't you just punished for the same exact reason three weeks ago? What is it going to take to get through to you?"

"A sledge hammer to the brain perhaps"

"Be quiet Nathan" warned Deb, forcing the boy to put an end to his commentary.

"I'm sorry ok, it won't happen again"

"You're damn right it won't happen again because this time you're grounded for a month!" yelled Dan.

He loved his son. He really did, but sometimes the kid could just really piss him off. Not too often, but often enough.

"Dad you can't be serious!"

"Well I am. From now until the end of your punishment you will not be driving that Porsche, going to any parties, seeing any of your friends, except for at school and during practice or participating in any activities. You are to come home straight from school and there will be no cell phone or phone calls until you learn how to act responsibly and realize that there is no such thing as a little booze. Do you understand me boy?"

Lucas wanted to argue with his father but given his current state and the fact that he actually enjoyed being alive he simply replied "Yes Sir"

"Good now hurry up because I have to get to work early and because of your constant need to impress your bone head friends you can't drive yourself and Nathan to school so I'm going to have to drop you off on the way"

"Oh, honey don't forget about the dinner tonight" added Deb.

"Was that tonight?"

"Oh Dan please tell me you didn't forget"

"Judging by his answer Mom I think it's pretty much safe to assume that he did"

"I did not forget Nathan" Dan said in a dangerously low voice. "Really I didn't. It's just that I've been really busy with this whole possible merger thing that I haven't had time to sit and think, let alone plan for a party"

"Well don't worry I called the caters and set everything up, all you have to do is show up"

"Perfect" Dan smiled. "See I knew there was a good reason I married you. You're always one step ahead of the game"

"Hey, somebody's got to look out for you" the woman replied giving the man a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her briefcase.

"Ok boy's" she said before giving each on a kiss on the head. "I will see you tonight at seven sharp and please make sure you're wearing your formal dinner suits. I would prefer not be embarrassed in front of our friends, family and business associates"

"Sure thing Mom"

"Right" replied Lucas who was still sulking over the lost of his car and social life.

"Don't worry sweetie your punishment will be over soon and you'll live to give your parents a heart another day" the woman added before heading out the door.

"Alright men, fall out" said Dan as Nathan rushed off to get his backpack and Lucas put on his sunglasses.

"You wouldn't need those if you listen to your father more often"

"I do listen to my father. I didn't drive home drunk did I? You can at least give me some credit for that" said Lucas as he leaned up against the front door and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's true. You didn't. But then again you did drink which you weren't supposed to do, and you went off on your own without telling me or your Mom where you were going, I could go on for days but that would make me angry and only add to your punishment"

Lucas through up his hands in defeat, "Have I mentioned how absolutely dashing you look in that suit father. You know, you are the most intelligent man I've ever known. I want to grow up to be just like you" he said with both hands over his heart in a dramatic fashion.

"Ok Luke, if you're doing kissing Dad's ass I'm ready to leave now" said Nathan with a smirk before Lucas slapped him in the back of the head hard, much to Dan's amusement.

"Alright boy's that's enough. Let's go"

Lucas and Nathan climbed into the jeep as Dan paused for a moment to lock the door.

But in that instant a strange feeling came over him. He felt as if he were being watched. It was an eerie feeling that he just couldn't shake. He turned around and locked the door to his car where his two sons sat eyeing him curiously. He didn't know why he was feeling this way but if it was something bad at least his sons would be safe from whatever or whomever it was that was stalking them.

His eyes searched his surroundings with extreme caution, making sure to pay close attention to every detail of everything around him. He didn't know what he was looking for but he had to make sure that nothing was out of place or something new wasn't lurking in the shadows.

"Dad?" questioned Lucas as he rolled down the window "What's wrong?"

"I don't know son. Just roll the windows back up"

"But Dad"

"Now Lucas!" the man yelled as he quickly shifted his focus from his son to a dark figure standing right across the street.

It was a woman. She was wearing all black from head to toe and held an evil glimmer in her eyes. He searched her face trying to remember where he had seen her before. The hateful, cold demeanor sent chills down his spine as he forced himself to lock eyes with mystery woman, but the second he did the mystery was no more and his heart nearly jumped into his throat at the shocking discovery.

It was her.

It was Karen Roe. The woman of his dreams and his worst nightmares all rolled up into one.

The only questions that came to mind were what the hell was she doing back in Tree Hill and more importantly what did she want with his family?


	5. Highs and Lows

**Chapter Four**

The sinister look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. The woman was up to no good and was probably thinking of ways to hurt him or even worse, his son. But then again what if she was looking for something more?

What if she was out to wreak havoc on the life he had built with Deb in her absence?

What if she came back to reclaim Lucas and take the boy away from him and the only mother he ever knew?

What if, her own life so miserable that she would take pleasure in destroying his, theirs?

There were so many possible reasons why she was back in Tree Hill and apparently stalking them but no matter which one was the woman's true motive he knew that he was in for a rough time. That nothing good was going to come of it, of her. But he didn't have time to worry about it now. He had to get the boys to school and himself to work.

As he made his way to the car he didn't remove his eyes from hers, not for one second. He may have been weak and venerable when she left him all those years ago but life had put him through some tough times, making him stronger and thicker skinned and if Karen Roe thought that she was going to come after him or steal his son away from his family then that bitch had another thing coming.

The second he opened the car door Nathan and Lucas began questioning him. He tried to remain calm and not frighten the boys but it was becoming increasingly difficult and the fact that he was still moving around anxiously wasn't helping.

Looking over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway he tried to spot the woman again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating but when his eyes were only met with the landscaping of his neighbors front yard he breathed a sigh of relief. However he wasn't naive enough to believe that she was gone. No, she wanted something and she wasn't going to leave until she got it but he was extremely happy to be rid of her, at least for now.

"Are you sure that you're alright Dad?"

"Yeah you look totally spooked" added Nathan as both he and Lucas studied the elder Scott.

"Don't worry boys, I'm fine"

"Dad come on you're a horrible liar and even if you weren't that look of "I just saw a ghost" would give you away so just spill"

"There's nothing to talk about Lucas" Dan sighed in frustration "I just thought I saw someone but I was mistaken so there's nothing to worry about"

The boys gave each other a knowing glance as they pulled up in front of the school.

"If you say so Dad, anyway it's time for me to grace my loyal subjects with my presence"

"Gees Luke, that didn't sound conceited at all" snickered Dan. His son definitely wasn't lacking any self confidence.

"He's not conceited Dad" Nathan said with a roll of the eyes "Luke's just being honest"

"Damn straight" replied the boy in question as he checked himself out in the car mirror one last time.

Dan laughed. His boys were something else. One was a wise cracking know it all who thought too highly of himself while the other was simply a living, breathing replica.

"Come on little brother our court awaits" Lucas spoke as he pushed the mirror back up and grabbed his bag.

"Hey Lucas don't forget to let your little royal kingdom here know that their king is forbidden to leave the castle for a month"

Lucas paused for a moment before turning to his father amusedly "You just had to ruin it for me, didn't you?"

"Yep, it's what I live for" the man spoke with a grin "Now remember your Mom will be picking you two up after practice. I expect both of you to be here at five sharp because if she has to come looking for you there will be hell to pay"

"Yes Dad" the Scott brothers said in unison.

"Good now get your asses out of my car"

"Oh can you feel the love Luke?" said Nathan as he and Lucas exited the car.

"Yeah and it's practically suffocating me"

"Bye guys"

"Later Dad"

As their father pulled away, Nathan and Lucas starred after him, both getting an uneasy feeling about their earlier conversation.

"Hey man, what do you think is going on with him?"

"I don't know Nate but something's definitely got him scared"

"Should we ask Peyton to drop us off at his office after school?" question the younger boy as he turned to his brother.

"Na, we have practice remember"

"Yeah but I'm worried Luke. I've never seen Dad so rattled before"

"I know what you mean" Lucas sighed. His father's earlier actions made no sense to him what so ever. The man was always cool and in control but today he was so…anxious. "Listen the second practice is over for you meet me on the field and we'll call Dad to see if he's still in the office and if he is we'll have Mom take us there. I figure if he doesn't want to tell us what's going on at least she'll be able to get it out of him"

"Bet. If anyone can get Dad to talk its Mom" replied Nathan as the pair walked over to where Peyton, Haley, Tim, Brooke, Jake and Mouth were sitting.

"Well, well if it isn't the Scott boys" remarked Mouth as he stood up and bowed.

"How may we serve you today my lords?" questioned a sarcastic Haley sending a meaningful glance in the younger boy's direction.

"Well" replied Nathan with a smirk "You could start by giving me a kiss and we'll take it from there"

Haley all too willingly complied.

"Aww how cute, Natty-Nate's got a girlfriend"

"Shut up Dim" commanded Lucas before giving Peyton a kiss "Besides you're just jealous"

"Oh please. I am not"

"Right Tim. Now does Nathan know about the major boy crush you have on him or is that still just between us girlfriends?" teased Brooke as Jake pretended to be kissing on a pillow.

"Oh Nathan, how I love thee" added Peyton with her hands held over her heart.

"This is so uncool yo. Why ya'll dissing the Tim like this for?"

Lucas laughed and put his arm around Peyton's shoulder "Now, now guys leave little Timmy alone"

"Thanks Luke" replied Tim, happy that his and Nathan's hero was sticking up for him.

"Besides just because Nathan is with Haley doesn't mean that your prince charming won't come along some day"

The group erupted in laughter.

"Alright guys that's enough" Nathan spoke finally coming to his friends rescue.

"Thank you" said a grateful Tim as he threw a threatening look in the direction of the others.

"Listen up party people" Rachel spoke approaching the group with Skills and Bevin following close behind "Here's the deal, my parents are skipping town for the weekend which means there will be a bash at my place, for the social elite only of course"

"Of course" added Brooke "So dose this little shing ding of yours have a theme"

"I'm so glad you asked because yes it does. It's totally 70's inspired. We're talking bellbottoms, plat forms, beads, afros, printed shirts, halter tops and anything else you can think off"

"Including the coolest kids you know from the freshmen class?" said Haley as Nathan put his arms around her waist.

"Sure, but just you two and the guys from the team"

"No doubt. The Tim's gonna be in the hizzy for shizzy"

"Just say you're gonna be there Tim" Nathan spoke slightly irritated while everyone else just shook their heads.

"When do the festivities start anyway?" questioned Mouth.

"Eight o'clock sharp" replied Rachel as the group began to make their way inside.

"Cool"

"So is everybody's coming right?"

A chorus of yes's erupted from the group but there was one voice that was noticeably absent.

"What about you Lucas?" asked Brooke.

"Unfortunately I'm gonna have to sit this one out"

"Why?"

"Well someone had the bright idea of getting me drunk on a school night and doing certain activities before dropping me off at home where Mommy dearest happened to be waiting. So needless to say she wasn't too happy to see her drunken son walking through the door at one am"

"Ouch, sorry" replied Peyton as they stopped in front of her locker.

"It's ok. I had an amazing time with you last night so not seeing the light of day for a few weeks is fine by me"

"Really?"

Ah there it was that smile of hers he loved so much.

"Yeah really"

"Good because I have an amazing time every second that I'm with you" she spoke in a soft whisper before giving him one of her trademark kisses that always managed to take his breath away.

When they broke apart Lucas nearly jumped out of his skin as Nathan's face was within inches of his and Peyton's. Plus the creepy grin the boy was wearing wasn't helping any.

"Nathan, what the hell?" snapped Lucas, annoyed by his younger brother's interruption of his moment.

"I knew you got some" he smiled.

"Eww Nathan!" yelled Peyton as the rest of the group laughed.

"Dude you're such a perv" replied Lucas before slapping his brother in the back of the head as yet another day at Tree Hill High began.

* * *

Dan collapsed into his chair and finally let out the breath that he had been holding in all morning. The meeting went very well and now the merger was practically a done deal and he couldn't be happier. He had worked so hard to make this happen and now that his dream was a reality he felt as if he were on top of the world.

He picked up the phone and immediately dialed Deb's work number. He paced back and forth as he waited for her to answer.

"A plus advertising this is Marcy at the main switch board speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi there Marcy this is Mr. Scott. How are you doing today?"

"I'm wonderful Mr. Scott. How are you?"

"I'm great is my wife available?"

"Sure one moment"

Dan could hardly contain himself as he waited for the woman to answer the phone and when she did, he blurted everything out.

"This is President Deb…"

"I did it baby! You're talking to the President of Scott & Ford"

"Oh my God Dan, sweetie this is amazing! I knew you could do it. Oh baby I'm so proud of you. We have to celebrate"

"Yes we do. In fact I think Saturday night would be perfect. We'll fly my parents out tomorrow morning and have a family dinner at the Club"

"Umm aren't you forgetting something dear?"

Dan sighed "We'll invite your parents too"

"Thank you sweetheart"

"You do know that I'm only doing this because I love you"

"Oh come on Dan, my parents aren't that bad":

"If you say so honey" he laughed.

A knock on the door prevented him from commenting any further.

"Hold on one second Deb. Come in" he shouted to the new comer.

His assistant Jason poked his head in and entered once Dan motioned for him to do so.

"Hello Mr. Scott I have someone here who would like to personally congratulate you on the new merger"

"Great show them in"

The man nodded before quickly exiting the room.

"Dan?"

"Oh hey honey, there's someone here so I've got to go"

"Alright I'll see you at home then"

"Ok"

"I love you"

"Love you too angel, bye"

Dan hung up the phone before sitting down behind his desk and starring out the window. The day had stared horribly with the apparition of Karen haunting him but now things were looking up. His meeting went perfectly; the merger went off without a hitch and now all he had to do was wait for the final documents to arrive. To top things off he had an unexpected visitor here to wish him well.

Suddenly the sound of his office door closing forced him to break from his thoughts and greet his new guest.

His eyes twinkled and his mouth turned upwards as he spun around to face his visitor.

That's when it happened.

The color disappeared form his face, the twinkled in his eyes grew dim and the joy that he was feeling became replaced by hate, fear and loathing.

She smiled a poisonous grin that tainted his spirit and sent a burning sensation coursing through his veins.

He knew that she loved his reaction.

"Hello Danny. What no hug? No kiss?" she taunted him with a cold voice that not even he wasn't used to.

This meant war.

She couldn't just walk into his office and disrupt his world, he wouldn't allow her too. She had stolen a piece of him a long time ago and there was no way in hell he was going to let her break him this time.

If she wanted to fight him, then so be it.

Dan swallowed hard and clenched his fist, prepared to do battle as he locked eyes with Karen Roe.


	6. Caught

**A/N: I know it has been FOREVER since my last update but I'm back now and I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter and that you review after reading it so that I know that someone is still interested after such a LONG wait. Again I am truly SORRY! Enjoy, Nikki**

**Chapter Five: **Caught

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke the life out of your two timing, child abandoning ass?"

Dan spat out as he took several steps towards the intruder. He didn't know exactly how long he had been staring at the woman in silence and truth be told he didn't care. All he knew was that this vial creature was a threat to his world, to his son.

This he wouldn't allow. This bitch had to be dealt with as quickly as possible.

"What, no hug for the woman who bore your first born son? Danny I'm surprised at this little outburst of yours. But more importantly when did you grow a spin?" laughed Karen, impervious to the man's words.

He had forgotten how much he loathed the sound of her voice. It was raspy yet held a twinge of venom like sweetness to it at the same time. At one point he loved it but now all it did was stir up bad memories and make his veins run ice cold.

How dare she show up here when everything in his life was going so well?

"I don't know Karen. Maybe it was after my bastard of a brother ran off with my whore of a cheating girlfriend whom apparently couldn't keep her legs closed for any long period of time. Or maybe it was during the time when I had to work my ass off while going to school and taking care of the child you left behind!"

"Now, now Danny no need to get all hostile. I didn't come here to argue or rehash the past. In fact I just came by to talk to you" the dark haired woman spoke causally while taking a seat and making her self comfortable.

"First of all we don't have anything to talk about. Secondly, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say so get up and get the hell out of my office before I throw your ass out of the window"

"Oh Danny" she spoke as if amused by the ramblings of a small child "I would think that you would be a tad bit nicer to the woman who could possibly destroy your pathetic little world with one simple statement"

"Really and what would that be?"

"Hello Lucas. My name is Karen Roe and I'm your mother." she replied with a twisted grin that only widened when she took in the look on the man's face.

Satisfied that her words had the desired affect, the woman continued.

"I knew that would get your attention and now that I have it you better listen up Danny boy. I want my due. You have that boy, your heir because of me and seeing as how I was gracious enough not to abort the little shit I believe that you owe me a big _sum_ of gratitude if you will"

"Meaning?"

Karen rolled her eyes.

Dan knew exactly what she was getting at but there was no way in hell she was getting a penny out of him. She crushed him and walked out on his baby boy and if she thought for one single minute that these things entitled her to some kind of payment then this bitch was out of her damn mind.

"Money, Dan. I want money and lots of it"

"For what?

"Are you completely dense or is it just my intoxicating beauty forcing you to concentrate on what you wish you could have" she spoke seductively with hips swaying as she moved to stand in front of him, running her hands over his manhood.

"You miss me don't you baby?"

Now it was Dan's turn to laugh.

"Please Karen I haven't thought about you since the day you left and if that sore on your top lip is any indication of what I might be getting then honey you can keep it. Catching herpes is not on my list of things to do. Which reminds me how is my darling brother? Is he still alive? Or has your latest disease of the week killed him?"

The woman raised her hand to slap the man but Dan was too quick for her, grabbing her hand, twisting her arm behind her back and pushing her over the desk.

"You try that again and I don't care if you're supposed to be a woman, I'll beat the living hell out of you do you understand me?"

"Oh, keep talking like that Dan and I just might drop to my knees for you"

"I bet you say that to all the guys"

"No just the ones I like. Besides you might want to let me go other wise I'll be forced to cry rape and ruin your reputation"

"Give me a break. No one would want to touch you let alone believe that someone like me would want to, especially since I'm married to one of the hottest women in the world"

He could feel the woman tense and smirked in satisfaction before releasing her and stepping back.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Danny" the woman said tugging at her clothing "Why don't you take a little stroll over to the window, look across the street and tell me what you see"

Dan, not liking the look on the woman's face did as she requested and noticed a man with a camera pointed right at him. After a moment the man moved the obstructing object for the slightest slither of a moment before holding it to his face once again. Dan wanted to pretend to be shocked but he couldn't. He knew that Keith would be somewhere lurking in the shadows. He always wanted whatever he had so why should his money be any exception.

"Fine. How much do you want?"

Karen smiled.

"How much is the kid worth?"

"Don't play games with me Karen"

The woman sighed.

"Okay, how does ten million sound?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY? There is no way I'm giving you ten million dollars!"

"So I guess that I'll be telling my little cupcake that I'm his real mother and not the silicon injected slut you decided to shack up with"

"Don't you go anywhere near my son!"

"Well if you want me to keep my dirty little secret then you'll do as I ask"

Dan thought about this for a moment before folding his arms across his chest and leaning back defiantly.

"No Lucas is a smart boy. He'll take one look at you and he'll know that he was better off without you. Besides he loves Deb and wouldn't dream of having another woman as his mother so you can take your threats and shove them up your ass! Now for the last time, get out of my office"

"You know what Danny I really didn't want things to come to this but you've forced my hand" she said going to her bag and pulling out a small camcorder and an envelope.

"Here's your darling boy going about his usual day. Here he is heading off to school with his baby brother, meeting up with his friends and heading off to football practice. You know he's alone a few times a day with no one else around, like when he's on the football field working out or just laying on the grass having some alone time. So many things could happen to a pretty little boy like the one you've got here. Oh and don't worry I have more candid moments of our little bastard in that pretty yellow envelope right over there"

Before the woman had a chance to continue the man grabbed her roughly by the throat, pushing her up against the wall, banging her head a few times before bringing his face dangerously close to hers.

"You listen to me you fucking gutter snipe! Don't you ever in your life threaten MY SON! I swear to God I will see you dead before I let you lay a finger on him, do you understand me! You stay away from him! You stay away from my son and you stay the hell away from my family do you hear me!"

He was so angry and so hell bent on making this woman understand his words and just what he was capable of doing if she harmed his son that he didn't notice the door open or the people who walked in…


End file.
